The present invention relates to an injection molding apparatus for melting a molding material to perform injection molding, wherein injection conditions can be automatically set.
In order to prepare a new product in a conventional injection molding apparatus, new molds are mounted therein to perform trial injection molding to preset parameters of injection molding conditions, such as an injection speed and an injection pressure. In this manner, optimal values are selected in accordance with a trial-and-error scheme. For this reason, skilled operators are required to preset such parameters, and even for skilled operators it takes a long period of time and a wealth of experience to set these parameters. Another conventional parameter preset scheme is known wherein initial conditions are determined by a program. Even in this case, parameters of the injection molding conditions change in accordance with conditions of molds and the external atmosphere. As a result, it is difficult to obtain optimal values.